


Not A Cycle Of Angst

by HMSquared



Series: Ethan "Not My Fault" Nestor [2]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Dark Ethan Nestor, Delusions, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Refusing to take responsibility, Selfishness, Suicide Notes, idk with the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mark doesn’t show up to work. Then Ethan finds out why.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Ethan "Not My Fault" Nestor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928377
Kudos: 16





	Not A Cycle Of Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone suggested I write about Ethan's reaction to this a while ago. Please go read "What Do I Get Out Of This?" first, then this will make more sense.
> 
> I intended for this to be sadder, but... This Ethan may be looking a little too far up his ass.

Ethan paced, his feet dragging on the carpet. Mark was supposed to be over any minute now to film a video.

He couldn’t get that night out of his head. It was a night of wonder and excitement. He’d finally gotten sex with his best friend, his love. Now Ethan was ecstatic.

It’d been a few weeks since that night. Mark was avoiding him, and Ethan genuinely couldn’t understand why.

His phone buzzed. A text from the man in question. A hopeful smile stretched onto Ethan’s face. Then he saw the whole thing and his expression changed.

_ Ethan, by the time you read this...well, I’m not around anymore. _

_ I don’t think you want to be right. You know why I did this. _

_ So, whatever you’re going to do, do it. Just don’t convince yourself it’s for me. _

No. No. No!

Ethan frantically shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Mark couldn’t be dead. He was  _ not  _ dead.

He sank to the floor, shaking. Nothing was real. It couldn’t be.

A tiny part of Ethan wondered if...if something he did had caused this. But then he swallowed it down and ignored Mark’s wishes anyway.

“Hi, guys.” He was still on the floor, phone in his hands. The camera was going. “So, for those who don’t know, I’m Ethan. I’m Mark’s best friend.

“So...something has happened. Happened to Mark. He’s...gone.” Ethan sniffled, wiping his nose with a free hand. “He’s not coming back. He’s not making any more videos.

“Please don’t expect anything more from this channel. He asked me to make this video for him, that’s it.” Ethan shut the camera off. They couldn’t see him cry anymore.

Mark had given him the channel password months ago. It felt so weird typing it in.

He didn’t make a thumbnail or anything. There were no edits. Just a video that wasn’t even a minute long. Ethan hit upload and stood up.

The comments started coming in. No one believed it. They were all the same.

“This is fake.”

“Mark’s fine.”

“Go away.”

“Stop bringing Unus Annus into this.”

He wrinkled his nose. What did they know? Nothing. They didn’t know Mark like Ethan did. They didn’t know him at all.

An hour later, Ethan was at the airport. A duffel bag was at his feet, a ticket to Saudi Arabia in his hand. He stood at the phone, waiting for it to go through.

“911, what’s your emergency?” He gave Mark’s home address, then hung up. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Ethan smiled. Time to start the next phase of his life. And maybe screw over a government in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title of the series and how he's portrayed here, I actually like Ethan. I'm glad Mark kind of took him under his wing and that they seem to be having fun.
> 
> I chose Saudi Arabia for two reasons: a). they don't have an extradition treaty with the U.S. (I'm sure whoever's monitoring my Internet history is concerned) and b) my dad actually lived there for a few years and has stories.


End file.
